Jahrestag
by Anke
Summary: Lust auf ein bisschen Kitsch, ein Happy-End und eine schockierte Klingonin? Post-Endgame J/C


Jahrestag

Summery: Lust auf ein bisschen Kitsch, ein Happy-End und eine schockierte Klingonin? Post-Endgame

Disclaimer: Star Trek gehört nicht mir, sondern Paramount

AN: Die Karrieren von Tom und B'Elanna habe ich mir bei Alpha-Flyer geborgt.

* * *

><p>B'Elanna sah sich um. Der Doktor hatte sich bei der Auswahl der Location für dieses Voyager-Jahrestreffen selbst übertroffen. Das alte, weinumrankte Herrenhaus mit seinem großen sommerlichen Park war einfach herrlich. Von B'Elannas Standpunkt auf der Terrasse sah sie, wie die ehemaligen Besatzungsmitglieder der Voyager Wiedersehen feierten. Überall auf dem Rasen hatten sich kleine Grüppchen gebildet. Es wurde viel gelacht und geschwatzt. Naomi Wildman hatte sich sofort auf Miral gestürzt und spielte nun mit der Dreijährigen Verstecken. Gerade tat sie so, als würde sie nicht sehen, dass Miral hinter einem Strauch hockte und rief laut nach ihr, während Miral sich vor Lachen kugelte. Tom stand bei Harry, Sam Wildman und Vorik. Nach seinen Gesten zu urteilen, unterhielt er die drei mit den neuesten Abenteuern der USS Enterprise.<p>

Beim letzten Voyager-Jahrestreffen hatten Tom, B'Elanna und Miral nicht dabei sein können. Sie waren mit der Enterprise auf einer Deep Space Mission gewesen. Dafür genoss B'Elanna das Treffen in diesem Jahr umso mehr. Die Leute auf der Enterprise waren nett, aber kein Vergleich zu der eingeschworenen Gemeinschaft, die die Voyager-Crew gebildet hatte. Außerdem war es angenehmer gewesen, als Tom nur Steuermann und nicht ihr erster Offizier gewesen war – wie oft hatte sie Chakotay wieder in diese Position gewünscht. Stichwort Chakotay – wo blieb der eigentlich? Der Doktor hatte versichert, dass sowohl ihr alter Freund als auch der Captain – an _Admiral_ Janeway würde sie sich wohl nie gewöhnen können – da sein würden. Von beiden hatte sie lange nichts mehr gehört. Eine Familie zu haben und gleichzeitig Chefingenieur des Flaggschiffs der Föderation zu sein, ließ nicht mehr viel Zeit für alte Freunde – und Tom ging es da auch nicht besser. Wer sich da nicht von selbst meldete, hatte schon verloren. Tom hatte gehört, dass der Captain – nein, _Admiral_ – sich ein Jahr Auszeit genommen hatte. B'Elanna hatte das immer überprüfen wollen. So ganz vorstellen konnte sie es sich nicht.

„Hey, B'Elanna, so ganz in Gedanken."

„Chakotay!" Fast wäre sie ihrem alten Freund vor Freude um den Hals gefallen. Gut sah er aus, entspannt und erholt. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich kann nicht klagen", lachte der Indianer. „Und wie geht es euch? Wie ich höre, bist du ganz schön beschäftigt – Miral und die Enterprise halten dich auf Trapp."

„Das kannst du laut sagen. Ich bin ein richtig perfekter Sternenflotten-Offizier. Der Captain wäre stolz auf mich! Da fällt mir ein, hast du was von ihr gehört? Der Doktor sagte, sie würde kommen."

„Oh, sie ist schon da. Wir sind zusammen gekommen – sie ist nur schnell in den Wickelraum gegangen."

„In den Wickelraum?" B'Elanna glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Wozu?"

„B'Elanna, so alt ist Miral nun auch wieder nicht, dass du vergessen hast, wozu solche Einrichtungen gut sind", schmunzelte Chakotay.

„Der Captain hat ein KIND!"

„Ein Kind? Nein."

Wäre B'Elanna in diesem Moment nicht so schockiert gewesen, wäre ihr das schalkhafte Blitzen in Chakotays Augen aufgefallen. Langsam taste sie sich zur Wahrheit vor.

„Aber der Captain ist im Wickelraum?"

Chakotay nickte.

„Um ein Kind zu wickeln?"

Chakotay nickte wieder.

„Wessen Kind?"

Wenn möglich wurde das Grinsen auf Chakotays Gesicht noch breiter: „Meines."

„Du sagst also, du hast also auf einmal ein Kind und der Captain ist gerade dabei es zu wickeln", rekapitulierte B'Elanna langsam. „Du nimmst mich auf den Arm."

„Klingonen nimmt man nicht auf den Arm", sagte Chakotay ernsthaft.

„Warum sollte der Captain ein fremdes Kind wickeln?"

„Och, so fremd ist es gar nicht – außerdem ist der Wickelraum leider nur über die Damentoilette zugänglich. Unglaublich eigentlich, dass es so etwas selbst im 24. Jahrhundert noch gibt."

„Lenk nicht ab, Chakotay", schnaubte B'Elanna ungeduldig. „Was ist mit der Mutter? Kenne ich sie?"

„Sehr gut sogar."

„Doch nicht etwa – Seven!" B'Elanna verschlug es den Atem, als Seven of Nine mit einem Baby auf dem Arm die Terrasse betrat. Das konnte nicht sein. Chakotay und Seven hatten sich schon kurz nach der Ankunft der Voyager getrennt. Ich muss mich häufiger melden, dachte sie grimmig. Armer Tom, das wird im gar nicht gefallen.

Auch der restlichen Crew war Sevens Auftritt nicht verborgen geblieben. Neugierige Augen und aufgeregtes Wispern folgten ihr, als sie mit dem Kind zielstrebig auf Chakotay zutrat.

„Chakotay, Admiral Janeway hat mich gebeten, Ihnen dieses Kind zu übergeben."

„Hallo Kleines", begrüßte Chakotay das kleine Mädchen zärtlich, als er es von Seven übernahm. „B'Elanna, das ist meine Tochter Hannah."

„Hallo Hannah, na du bist ja eine Süße." B'Elanna kitzelte Hannah unter dem Kinn. Für einen Augenblick war sie von der Kleinen mit ihren großen blauen Augen ganz gefangen genommen – doch so schnell ließ sie sich nicht ablenken. „Die Mutter, Chakotay!", verlangte sie energisch zu wissen.

„Die kommt gerade mit unserem Zweitkind." Chakotay deutete auf die Flügeltür, aus der gerade auch schon Seven of Nine gekommen war. Was B'Elanna dort sah, schlug sogar noch Sevens Auftritt. Die gesamte Crew schnappte nach Luft, als eine sichtlich amüsierte Kathryn Janeway mit einem weiteren Baby die Terrasse betrat, auf Chakotay zusteuerte und ihn mit einem Kuss begrüßte.

„Darf ich vorstellen, B'Elanna, Hannahs Zwillingsschwester Luise Janeway."


End file.
